Music For The Prankster Soul
by Percy Jackson's Half Sister
Summary: Travis Stoll does not believe in love. He's decided that there's no need for it and it only screws up all the good things in life.His brother has become lost in love, and he just can't seem to understand what's so great about it. But he'll meet a girl who will change his prospective on love and himself. That is, if he can get this Apollo girl to stop acting like him.


A/N Hey! Long time no …read! I know I haven't update or written anything new in a long time, but I'm going to fix that! And I'm starting by rewriting this story. This is a complete rewrite of my story, Music for the Prankster Soul. That's why the old one was deleted. Well here it is

Travis POV

You know how they say, when you see the one for you, you'll just know? How you'll feel that spark when you touch, and your eyes will see nothing but them? How the angels will sing, and there will be a glow around them? Well that's the type of crap the Aphrodite girls feed on which is why it's so easy to prank them. They're idiots for believing that. Now, I'm no genius either but I for one will never believe in love at first sight. Truth be told, I'll never believe in love. It seems to get in the way of more important things, like pranks. Just ask my brother Connor. He hasn't pulled a prank in two weeks. Why? Katie Gardner is why. I'm surprised Connor hasn't become a house wife yet!

"Connor, Hey Connor, wanna beat our running from the Demeter girls record?" I asked.

"I can't, Travis. You know that."

"What do you mean you can't? This is a free country!"

"Katie would kill me, Travis. Besides, I promised her I wouldn't pull anymore pranks-"

"YOU PROMISED HER WHAT? I think you're sick. You must have the flu or something. Maybe she poisoned you!" Gripping his shoulders, I shook him.

"Travis! She didn't do anything wrong. .. Now stop shaking me."

"Didn't do anything wrong? She's brainwashed you!" I began to pace around the room.

"Travis, the only thing Katie has done is make me like her. That's all. Now I have to go meet her for lunch."

"Meet her for lunch? Lunch isn't for another hour."

"We're going on a picnic."

I stared at him for a moment before bringing my hand across his face, "SNAP OUT OF IT MAN!" I continued to slap him with each word.

"Stop smacking me!" He shouted at me.

"I will stop smacking you once you realize you've lost your mind!"

Pushing me away from him he walked over to the door and opened it, "I have not lost my mind, Travis. But I think you have." Walking out, he slams the door closed.

"Well then…I wish that had gone better, "I sighed, "This just can't be happening though! How could he have fallen in love with Katie Gardner! She's tried to kill us before! Then again we did set off a paint bomb in here cabin but still!"

I continued to pace and talk to myself before I knew the one thing I could to calm myself. Go rip people off. Pulling the case of soda and candy from under my bed, I smiled to myself, "Time to make some money."

Heading out of my cabin, I looked around before quickly seeing a group of Apollo kids sitting in front of their cabin.

As soon as they saw me nearing them they let out an exasperated sigh, "What do you want now, Travis? And where's your partner in pick pocketing?"

"Connor's busy…"

"He ditched you for Katie, the Demeter girl," A girl with black hair, strumming her guitar murmered.

"…Thanks for sharing that with everyone," I stared at her for a moment waiting for her to tell me her name.

"…Alyssa. "

"Well then, Alyssa thank you just so much for pointing that out…Anyway, would you guys like to be soda or candy?"

"How much are you selling it for?"

"6 drachmas for soda, 4 for candy."

"Anyone want to be ripped off?"

"Depends," Alyssa put her guitar down and shuffled through her pockets, "do you have ?"

"Yeah,"I muttered still annoyed at her for reminding me of my current situation with my brother. I pulled out the and handed it to her. I continued to think of how Connor had completely changed who he was. I mean he's a Stoll! We were born playing pranks on people.

Alyssa smirked at me and sat back down, "Thanks Travis."

"….why are you smirking like that?"

"No reason." She shook her head and opened here . Around her, her siblings just stared at her and then stared at me as if we had lost our minds.

"…You guys are acting as strange as Connor, and he's been brainwashed." I walked away still worrying about Connor's sanity and the sanity of the Apollo kids, they seemed nuts too.

I went around camp a few times, not selling anything else. As I headed back to my cabin I checked my box to see how much I made. I stared at my empty drachma box in disbelief. Walking into the cabin I spilled my entire inventory on the floor. This can't be…

Walking out of my cabin in disbelief, I shuffled over to the Apollo cabin. Knocking on the door, I started to wonder how I could've let this happen.

Will Solace opened the door, "Hey Travis, what's up?"

"….I'm coming inside," I told him before storming inside.

"Something wrong, Travis?" Will asked.

"Yeah, something wrong Travis?" I heard Alyssa's voice come from above me.

She climbed down from her bunk bed, still drinking her .

"Yes there is a problem! You jipped me!"

And suddenly it became very quiet. Alyssa smirked again and I glared at her.

"…Travis Stoll got jipped?"


End file.
